Little brothers - Sometimes a blessing, sometimes a nightmare
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It's his day off. The day Lucifer had been looking for. Everything could be perfect, wouldn't there be his little brother Gabriel who decides to have some fun pranking his big brother...
_**First things first.
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

 _This had been a very spontaneous idea I have written down two days ago and I just finished translating this one (and I apologize for the mistakes in here since this story was pretty hard to translate). I have used this idea for a Zelda story of mine before, but decided it would be more fitting for heaven's pranksters aaaaaand here it is now._

 _I hope you enjoy it and I hope I can make you smile with this (and sorry for my weird humor, but I just couldn't resist...)_

 _Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes ^^_  
 _I translated the whole story from german into english and that wasn't easy at all!_  
 _And i would apperciate feedback in the form of a comment very, VERY much._

* * *

 **Little brothers  
** **Sometimes a blessing, sometimes a nightmare**

It was one of those rare days when there was nothing for him to do.

Days, on which the Lord gave him a day off.

A day, that was intended only for him.

A Day, Lucifer had been looking for and now the day was finally here.

And the day couldn't have been more perfect, because the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky and it was pleasantly warm.

Almost a bit too warm for his taste, but he was about to change this.

He unerringly headed for the big lake, which was located in the forest where he was staying at the time. He loved this place like no other in heaven. Almost more than the small room God had given him to recover from his work as a high ranking Archangel.

Yes, even angels needed a little time out of their work once in a while; even Lucifer and sometimes he just needed his cozy bed and to close his eyes and dozing. He rarely slept, but if he did, then his father gave him the sweetest dreams, so he always woke up with a big smile on his face.

And today he would do the same; starting with a nice, long bath in the crystal clear lake.

What he would do afterwards was still written in the stars...

He was now all alone here, which surprised him, because he had expected that he would encounter at least one of his brothers or sisters, because the lake invited everyone to swim on such a warm day.

However, he didn't think about it for too long, because secretly he was kind of happy to be alone here.

It was a welcome change and would give him even more peace, because at some days, Lucifer just wanted to be alone and enjoy the silence and now he even got the chance to do so.

A smile spread slowly across his face at such thoughts.

As much as he loved his family, but sometimes they could drive him mad!

Especially the young angels, who were always on high spirits when he was in the vicinity and gave them a bit of his time to play with them, could rob him of his last nerve. Sometimes they pounced on him like predators and often Lucifer had found himself on the ground; buried among a crowd of laughing, young angels.

He shook his head when he remembered the last time this had happened to him.

Yes, sometimes the life as an Archangel could be hard, but he didn't complain about it.

No.

He was glad to help his father in this way and to make heaven to the place that it was: A beaming paradise.

And he would now take a little piece of this paradise and call it his own for a few hours...at least that was the plan. How it looked in practice, he'd see.

When he arrived at the edge of the lake, he paused briefly and closed his eyes.

He focused on the sounds of the forest, the whisper of the wind, the warm summer breeze that tickled his face gently, the soft grass under his bare feet...

That moment was just completely and Lucifer wished it would never end, but he knew that even the most beautiful moments had to come to an end.

So also this one…

Soon he would have to face his responsibilities as an Archangel and the radiant son of fire again, but not today. No. Today the day just belonged to him and he wasted his thoughts no longer on the future, but focused entirely on the here and now and slowly he began to take off his clothes.

He wore only a white angel robe, which was quickly undressed and naked, as his father had created him, he stood there. He spread his snow-white wings out to their full span and a broad smile was now on his face.

He remained in this position for a few moments, until he gracefully rose into the air, only to land in the cold water with a loud splash a few seconds later. Goosebumps covered his entire body when he rose from the water a little later and he took a moment to get used to the coldness of the water, which now caressed his body.

The initial cold sensation was gone quickly and he relaxed.

His eyes closed, as he turned on his back and he let the water carry his body; the smile never leaving his lips.

So happy and satisfied as in that moment he had not been since an eternity.

Since God had given him and his brother Michael so many brothers and sisters, his life had become exhausting...and pretty chaotic as well...

Especially his little brother Gabriel could rob him of his mind, when he wanted to and Lucifer had been angry on himself so many times that he had taught him some of his tricks and pranks, because the young Archangel wasn't afraid to try his newly learned techniques out on him.

But no matter how many pranks Gabriel already had played on him, he still loved his little brother unconditionally and he couldn't imagine a life without him and all the other angels.

And besides he had already found his own methods to teach the little rascal some manners and respect towards him.

His mouth twitched upwards and soon a wide grin graced Lucifer's lips, when he remembered the last time at which Gabriel had dared to mess with him. He had again played a prank on him, had put itching powder into his robe, which had almost made him mad, because the stuff was so persistent that it had hardly lost its effect even after the third bath and it had been even underneath the feathers of his wings, which had made this whole situation so much worse for him.

Gabriel couldn't have stopped laughing at this sight.

Lucifer, however, hadn't found this funny at all and he had showed this to him in his own way.

Gabriel had wanted to laugh?

Lucifer had given him a reason for that and he had tickled him until he had begged for mercy and Michael had to drag him away from him to make him stop.

Gabriel had vowed revenge, but until today the Lightbringer was still waiting for said revenge and he doubted that his little brother dared to mess with him once more, since he knew what would happen to him if he did so. The elder was not afraid to repeat the whole thing; especially since it had been so much fun to tickle the young Archangel until he had tears of laughter flowing down his bright red cheeks.

A soft chuckle left his throat of such memories and pleased with himself and the world he folded his arms behind his head and let himself drifting from the beautiful water.

Memories like these were so precious as life itself and he would keep them as a treasure; Today and for all eternity...

More and more heavens second most powerful angel relaxed, became drowsy and eventually he fell into a light sleep.

That was until a small stone splashed right next to his ear into the water and pulled him out of his daydreams.

This sudden disturbance of his well-earned rest frightened him so much that he tore his eyes open and at the same time he tried to sit up, but he forgot the fact that he was still in the water and he promptly went under in his attempt of sitting up and swallowed a big load of water. Coughing and spluttering he came back up, wiped his face with his hands, stroked his hair back and growled like a wild animal, when he heard the amused laugh that came from one of the trees near the lake.

"Looks like I caught you ice cold, huh Lucy?"

Another growl, louder this time and Lucifer turned his eyes on the angel who had dared to disturb his rest.

"Gabriel!" he growled darkly, but apparently he couldn't intimidate his little brother with his dark looks, because Gabriel just laughed and grinned at him.

"Ohhh what is wrong with you? Did I disturb you?"

He didn't want to have an answer for that question, didn't he?!

"No Gabriel. What makes you think that you could have disturbed me in my attempt of finding peace and rest?"

An amused laugh broke away from Gabriel's throat and his eyes began to sparkle mischievously.

"My big brother has just invented the sarcasm, Hallelujah!"

Even Lucifer's lips twitched upwards at such words and quickly he turned his face away from the other angel, since he didn't want him to see the smile on it. He was, after all, still mad at him that he had dared to annoy him and to rob him of his well-deserved rest.

"Don't be ridiculous Gabriel. Sarcasm has been around a lot longer than you might think."

"That may be true, but it's rare to hear it from you."

"There is a good reason for that."

"Yes, no angel dares to tease you until you're getting sarcastic. Well, all angels...except for me."

Again the elder growled and he tried to impale his little brother with his murderous glances.

But Lucifer's lips twisted quickly into a spiteful grin as he remembered something.

"You, from all other angels, should know best what happens when you mess with me, don't you Gabriel?"

The young messenger pretended he would think about these words.

"Well, no, I don't know what you mean."

"Oh no? Why don't you come down here and let me show you what I mean?"

"No thank you brother, I feel quite comfortable up here, but thanks for the offer."

"You little coward!"

In response Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

So much audacity Lucifer just couldn't stand and resentfully he swam to the shore of the lake.

"Just you wait Gabriel. When I get my hands on you, you are SO going to get it! "

"Uhhh I already tremble in fear."

"You should, because I'm sure that you can still remember what happened the last time, when you played a trick on me. And you can't imagine how bad it will be this time. And this time Michael won't rush to your rescue; I'll make sure of that myself!"

"Yes, yes blah, blah, blah. Big words, but nothing behind it."

"Don't be so sure little brother!"

Again Gabriel grinned .

"Then I'm curious how you want to put your plan into action. Do you want me to chase through the paradise totally naked?"

"Oh you wish I would do that, huh? But I won't do you this favor. I have put my robe right here."

But when Lucifer turned his head to look at the spot where his finger pointed, he noted with horror that his white angel robe was no longer where he had put it.

"Ah I see. It is invisible, right?"

Slowly, veeeeery slowly, the older angel turned around and when Gabriel saw the fire in his eyes, he thought he had gone too far, but then he thought of all the mean pranks Lucifer had played on him and he came to the conclusion that his big brother needed to get a taste of his own medicine.

Even if that meant that he would sooner or later get to feel his revenge, but it was totally worth it!

"Where is it?!"

"Where is what?"

"Gabriel! Stop it and tell me where you hid my robe!"

"Your robe?"

The young Trickster grinned again and he pulled something out from behind his back.

"You mean this?"

In his hand he held the white robe which Lucifer had worn and waved it in front of his eyes to tease him even more.

His little brother was so asking for it!

"Give it back to me!"

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and he spread his golden wings out and grinned even wider at him.

"If you want it then come and get it!"

Seconds later, he flew through the treetops and was gone, leaving an angry and at the same time confused looking Lucifer back, who was still standing at the edge of the late, stark-naked.

Confusion became anger and anger quickly became shame when he realized that he had to go to his sleeping quarters to get a new robe, while he was still naked. And he doubted that no one would see him on his way. With such a beautiful weather, the forests and the meadows would be full of angels, who would see him like this.

Great, just great!

"Just wait until I get my hands on you Gabriel. You'll pay for this!" he growled and he was about to leave, but when he turned around the next shock came, because his big brother Michael was suddenly standing there, who just led a group of young angels and they looked at him with big eyes.

Almost immediately, the blush on the Morningstar's face intensified and he quickly covered his nakedness with his wings.

"Lucifer? What is the reason that you run around without your clothes?"

The Lightbringer grumbled, not daring to look into his big brother's eyes.

"Just one word: Gabriel…"

The next shock followed, because it was a long time ago that Lucifer had seen his big brother grin and that was exactly what Michael did at this moment. He grinned at him. Broad and "slightly" gleefully.

"Has Gabriel finally managed to take revenge on you?"

"Apparently so, but now he'd better fly like the wind, if he doesn't want to feel my wrath!"

"You want to take revenge on him? Naked as Father has created you? I have to see this!"

The blush on Lucifer's face became abnormal and without a word, he turned around and went away.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny..." he muttered, as Michael's and the young angel's laughter followed him on his way.

Gabriel had perhaps won today, but Lucifer hated it to lose and he would ensure that his little brother would get to feel this as soon as possible.

When he would get his hands on him, then Lucifer would see how funny he would find the whole thing.

Because he was still the King of pranks.

And the King was not so easy to dethrone.

Especially not by a beginner like Gabriel was.

He would see what would happen if he would mess with the Kind of pranks.

His revenge would hit him hard.

Then, when he least expected it...

 **The end**

 **(Or to be continued?)**


End file.
